1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for signalling an alarm to a central station from a remote station, such as a fire alarm box and more particularly to a fire alarm and protection booth which is adapted to be automatically locked when an alarm is actuated and thereafter automatically unlocked following a predetermined detention period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fire alarm apparatus including a booth type enclosure are generally well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 790,822, H. T. Gale, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,738, J. Dziedzie; U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,165, M. Arnavas; U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,166, H. Seckendorf; and U.S. Pat. No. 934,878, W. J. Bastedo, disclose various types of such apparatus. While such systems presumably operate as intended, they nevertheless have suffered from being susceptible to tampering, whereby false alarms could easily be set off. Currently, the problem of false alarms proposes a particularly agonizing and frustrating situation for both police and fire officials, particularly in urban areas.